


Blood.

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, mightwriteahappyendingidk, theremaybesomedeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: Makoto Naegi was found in the remains.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Blood.

It was a regular day for Byakuya, he was going about his regular routine and despite Makoto being gone, he was handling it well. Byakuya knew Makoto was fine, he had to be right ?

Then he saw it, a flashing light right in the sky in a bright blue,It was the coding gun. It was firing in Morse code "S.O.S, M.N" which has now resulted in Byakuya sitting in helicopter with 4 other future foundation agents to figure out the problem. 

They landed where the gun had brought them too and Byakuya was greeted with the sight of a sobbing komaru and a Toko attempting to comfort her. He scoffed, it was pathetic to have such emotions over being happy, Komaru was just happy to see her brother return in good condition, he was sure. Toko pointed to a hill of rubbish left over from some kind of explosive or fire maybe, Byakuya crossed over it, he didn't even know he stumbled down it when he saw what was on the other side.

Makoto Naegi, laying on the ground, cuts everywhere, passed out, I mean that's all it was right? He was fine, right? Byakuya knelt down to Makoto, he checked his pulse.

Nothing.not a single beat. 

Byakuya laughed at himself, he must have made a mistake. So he checked again

Nothing.

And he checked.

Nothing.

And he checked.

Nothing. 

He must have made the same mistake over and over because Makoto was fine, He was breathing right?

So he checked and checked and checked and checked but everytime,

Nothing. 

Byakuya's eyes were so blurry from the tears he was shedding ,he didn't even notice all the blood on his hands. Where did this blood come from? Byakuya knew the answer however, it was Makoto. Makoto's blood was on his hands, both metaphorically and physically, he killed him didn't he ? Byakuya looked at his hands he began to sob, there was no way, Makoto was just a bit bloody he'd be fine, they'd survived a killing game! It'd be fine! 

"Ehem Mr.Togami, it's time to head back to the foundation it's not safe out here for us members" someone spoke to him. They started to grab him and pull him back to the helicopter, he didn't move. "Why aren't we taking Makoto? He's a member too, he needs to be treated so he can get better" Byakuya asked pulling Makoto with him. The agent looked at him pitifully " I'm sorry Mr.Togami there's no more room in the body reserve for funerals" the agent answered, Byakuya laughed "why would we need that he's alive, isn't he ?" It was more of a question to himself, he knew the answer. "Mr.Togami, Makoto is dead, we must return" the Agent told him.

No.

No.

No.  
No.

NO. 

"NO, WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM WITH US HE NEEDS TO GET BETTER,WE HAVE TO HELP HIM" Byakuya screamed as he reached for the body he was torn away from. They seated him in the helicopter, and Byakuya sat there sobbing, why didn't they take Makoto to be saved, why'd they take him instead? Where was Makoto? How would he be okay? He's going to starve out there and die? It's gonna be Byakuya's fault, just like it was the first time he almost died. Byakuya never made a mistake, but yet here he was making the same one twice,

how foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a happy ending, Thank you for reading and don’t be shy to leave a comment!


End file.
